Guardians of Cyniclonia
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Guardians of Tokyo characters on a different planet, basically. Again, it will make no sense if you don't read our stories in order.
1. Chapter 1

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 1: **

**The Long Flight Ahead**

**(Written by my friend)**

A week later, all eighteen people/Cyniclons were gathered in a huge field. They had arranged for the ship to land far away from the city so no other humans saw it and freaked out. Shishi was in her biggest form and was relaxing like everyone else. Ichigo was tired; she had gone to sleep in a tree. All their baggage was with them, and out of the way.

It was a few hours before the ship arrived, and when it landed, Genji-sama came out. Genji-sama noticed Ichigo in the tree, and laughed slightly.

Hanna skipped over to Ichigo and shouted, "AUNT ICHIGO! WAKE UP!"

This caused Ichigo to fall out of the tree. "NANI? Oh….. sorry."

Genji-sama nodded and said, "It's fine, young Mew. Now, everyone, luggage onto the ship."

Everyone did so, and it took about two hours. Finally they had everything on, and Genji-sama said, "Okay, Emiko, Kisshu, and Hanna, you are in Room 1. Ichigo, Aoyama, and Mint, Room 2. Lettuce, Pai, Pudding, Taruto, Room 3. Zakuro, Room 4. Light Pink, Suihou, Akai, Room 5. Princess, Prince, Kenji, Shishi, please follow me." Genji-sama pointed to the rooms as he assigned them. Then he led Ayame, Dire Bite, Shishi and Kenji down the long halls. They turned right four times, and left five times, before coming to a pair of huge white doors decorated with gold.

Genji-sama then announced to the four, "This is your room. Please, after you unpack, come to the Kaikan of this ship. I'll see you in a while." (A/N: Kaikan means meeting room.) With that, Genji-sama teleported off to tell the others the same thing.

Kenji reached for the door handles, and the four stepped inside their room, the doors closing silently behind them. The room was a royal suite. The walls were a bluish gray, the carpet a sapphire blue. There were four queen-sized beds in front of a huge window. There were also bookshelves filled with books about Cyniclons, Cyniclonia, the plant- and wildlife on Cyniclonia, other species that used to or still live there, and Chimera Animas. They began unpacking, and after about an hour, they headed to the ship's Kaikan.

**This story is a continuation of the last three, but on a different planet, so my friend and I changed the name, since they are no longer in Tokyo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 2:**

**Emiko's Past**

Ayame, Dire Bite, Shishi, and Kenji finished unpacking and left the room. Then they teleported to the Kaikan, where everyone else was starting to gather. As soon as everyone was gathered around the large table in the middle of the room, Genji-sama sat down at the head of the table. "There are some things we need to discuss, and we have about six hours until we reach Cyniclonia," he said.

"That fast?" Ayame asked, startled.

"Hai. The ship is on autopilot, so we don't need to worry about steering it. Now, we should discuss what will happen when we reach Cyniclonia. I have arranged that only a few members of the Council will meet us at the port; I know this must be overwhelming for you. However, there are things I need to know before we get swamped by the Council members. Ayame Ohime-sama, do you mind if I ask you a few questions about your life up till now?" Genji-sama said.

"I'm fine with that," Ayame said.

"Alright, then how much do you know about our planet and our way of life?" Genji-sama asked.

Ayame looked uncomfortable, but said, "Almost nothing, to be honest. I never asked questions of my family, because I assumed I would spend my whole life on Earth. Also, Mom's never been there, and I guess I just didn't want to remind Dad and my uncles of their home planet. I didn't want them to get homesick. I do know that apart from Chimera Animas and plant life, Cyniclons are the only living beings on Cyniclonia."

Genji-sama said, "That is correct, but something you said troubles me. Emiko, how come you have never been to Cyniclonia? You are a Cyniclon, after all."

Emiko sighed softly, but said, "I'm actually half human, or at least I used to be."

"What? How is that possible?" Genji-sama asked, startled.

Emiko replied, "It's a long story. I was born human. When I was about thirteen, I began to develop unusual abilities. Soon after that, I was taken from my family by evil human scientists who wanted to harness my powers for themselves. Somehow they had gotten ahold of Cyniclon DNA, and infused me with it, much like how Shirogane Ryou and Akasaka Keiichiro formed the Mew Team. Soon the Cyniclon DNA began to take over my human DNA, until about half of it remained. At that point, the scientists began to experiment on me. They had somehow made their lab teleport-proof, so I remained there until that day."

"That day?" Genji-sama asked, puzzled.

"Yes. The day one of the scientists foolishly told me my parents had come looking for me. I became excited, only to have my hopes for freedom dashed in the next breath. The man talking to me informed me that they had ordered the security guards to murder my parents and my older brother. My whole family was dead. Luckily, my extended family was unaware of this, as were my friends, so they were safe. In the moment I realized I would never see my family again, I went crazy. I let my powers overcome me, and destroyed the lab and everything else within a thirty mile radius, killing all the scientists and security guards as well. Only when I could feel no more signs of life around me did I calm down, and I created a separate dimension where I could regain my strength after that incident. Luckily, I recovered quickly, but my whole world was gone. Instead of killing myself, which I nearly did, I began to use my powers to search the Earth to see if there was anyone else with similar powers. I was in America at that time; I was born in California, and that's where the lab was. I finally found someone who felt like me, and I gathered my strength, which had strangely increased since the destruction of the lab, to teleport to where my senses led me. I ended up in Tokyo, Japan. Since I had the power to speak any language being spoken around me fluently, it wasn't a problem for me as it would have been for a person who couldn't speak Japanese. I set out to find the person like me. That's how I met Kisshu, back when his mission to reclaim Earth was just getting underway. I explained my situation to him, and he agreed to let me work for him. I continued to work for him, right up until the final battle with Deep Blue. As an afterthought, I never trusted Deep Blue. I only trusted Kisshu, and strangely, I began to trust Ichigo as well. This was because Kisshu's first mission for me was to befriend Mew Ichigo. To my surprise, it wasn't because he wanted to get inside information on the Mews, it was because he wanted her to fall in love with him. Even though I was head over heels in love with him myself, I agreed, because I alone had the power to transform into a human girl, one slightly older than Ichigo. After a time we did become friends, but I failed in that mission, because she never fell for Kisshu. Eventually she did begin to think of him as a friend, but nothing more than that. I began to trust her because she was sweet and innocent, and just an overall good person. I could feel that just being near her. I never trusted another human besides her, and she's not technically human anyways. Or, I should say, I never trusted another human until after the battle with Deep Blue, when I had no choice. During the battle, I was told by Kisshu to leave the killing of Deep Blue to him and/or Ichigo. However, when I felt him die-"

"Wait. You felt him die?" Genji-sama asked.

"Yes. By then I had formed a bond with Kisshu, and I could feel what he felt if I wanted to. I did for that battle, just in case. I also had a weaker connection to Ichigo, and when I heard her scream Kisshu's name, I decided to see what I could do to help, for both of them. I teleported into the fortress, where I found Ichigo crying over Kisshu's dead body. After setting a temporary freeze spell on Deep Blue, I ran to the two of them. I told Ichigo that I could save Kisshu if she would let me. You see, the necklace my father gave me before he was murdered was actually Mew Aqua. I cast a spell to hide it, a spell so powerful that even Deep Blue couldn't tell what it really was."

"Why would you do that when we needed all the Mew Aqua we could get, Emiko?" Pai asked

"That's right, I never told anyone but Ichigo the reason I hid it, and swore her to secrecy. I guess it can't hurt now," Emiko said ruefully. Then she continued, "Soon after I met both Kisshu and Mew Ichigo, I had a dream that Kisshu was dying in Ichigo's arms. She was crying as he used the last of his strength to try to kiss her while confessing his love to her. That dream was so vivid that I was convinced beyond a shadow of a doubt that it would come true, so I hid my bit of Mew Aqua until the day that dream became reality. Anyway, I told Mew Ichigo I could save Kisshu, but that the three of us would have to work together to kill Deep Blue afterwards. She immediately agreed. I took off the necklace I was wearing, and the little charm and chain became a ball of Mew Aqua as the spell dropped. Ichigo put her hand over mine, and together we pushed the Mew Aqua into Kisshu's body. His wounds healed immediately, and after five minutes- the longest five minutes of my life- Kisshu regained consciousness. The three of us worked together to defeat Deep Blue and we released the Mew Aqua that was in his body. As you know, however, Ichigo couldn't let Aoyama die, and gave her life to save his. Eventually, after Kisshu, Pai and Taruto left to return to Cyniclonia, Aoyama managed to bring Ichigo back to life. And you know the rest."

"One thing I am still confused about is why you didn't return to Cyniclonia after the battle, Emiko," Genji-sama said.

"Kisshu asked me to remain on Earth to protect Ichigo," Emiko replied. "Of course, I wasn't able to prevent her from marrying Aoyama….."

Kisshu scowled, but Ichigo laughed and said, "Well, Kisshu, at least you have Emiko now, who loves you more than life itself."

Kisshu's scowl faded into a rueful smile, and he kissed Emiko's hand. "You're right, Ichigo, I'm really lucky," he said, which prompted Emiko to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 3:**

**Cyniclonia!**

**(Written by my friend)**

A few minutes passed, and then Genji-sama said, "Princess Ayame? Do you want Shishi to be a royal pet or royal guardian, something like that?"

Ayame nodded, then looked at Shishi, who was in her biggest form, and said, "Shishi is like a guardian, but also a companion." Then Ayame asked, "Genji-sama? What does the princess…. You know… do?" Shishi smiled and laid down next to Ayame after changing into her normal sized lioness form.

"They do what Earth's princesses used to do; walk around the kingdom, have fun- when they're NOT busy, practice their battling, they're almost always with their mate- in your case Dire Bite. They are often surrounded by big crowds- you ARE good with crowds, right?" Genji-sama said.

Ayame nodded, then asked, "Can I wear the Cyniclon clothes I am wearing now, or do I have to wear a Cyniclon dress or something?"

Genji-sama chuckled slightly, then responded, "You can wear what you like, Princess. Now, all of you should go back to your rooms. I'll come get you later. Dire Bite, Kenji, Shishi, please stay, I need someone to talk to, don't want to fall asleep and have the ship go off course."

"Hai!" the three of them replied, and everyone except the three named went back to their rooms. Ayame felt slightly creeped out, flying down the long halls alone, so she began to fly faster. She also felt like she was being watched, and when she finally reached the big doors of her room, she quickly teleported in.

She had teleported into the big queen-sized bed, and sat against the wall, her knees drawn up, and the blanket covering most of her. After a while, she calmed down, and snapped her fingers. This caused a red laptop to appear. Then she got on the internet, and listened to a song called 'Achy Breaky Heart', by Billy Rae Cyrus. After a while, she shut the laptop down, and snapped her fingers again, causing it to go back into its suitcase. Then she decided to take a nap.

When she was awoken, it was by Shishi, who then nudged Ayame's head. Ayame sat up and looked around, seeing that the luggage was gone. "Where is everything?" she asked Shishi.

Shishi allowed Ayame to get on her back and as she walked down the hall, she responded, "Took everything to the palace already. Everyone else is in the Kaikan."

It took what felt like hours to Ayame, but they finally reached the Kaikan. Everyone there nodded, then went outside. Immediately the sun beamed down on Ayame, and her eyes widened as she saw the huge crowd. This passed quickly, however, and she bowed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 4:**

**Princess Ayame**

Ayame bowed, then straightened up as she called, "Thank you for such a nice welcome!" The crowd cheered.

Genji-sama smiled at her, then said to the crowd, "As I'm sure you are all aware, this is Princess Ayame. She and her mate, Dire Bite (At this point, Dire Bite came to stand next to Ayame, and put a hand on her shoulder.), have agreed to live on Cyniclonia and govern our planet. They have brought their friends and family, and I expect you all to treat them with respect. Now I shall introduce them all to you."

The crowd cheered, and Genji-sama waited for silence before saying, "I'm sure you are all familiar with Ikisatashi Kisshu-sama, and this is his wife and adopted daughter, Ikisatashi Emiko-sama, and Ikisatashi Hanna." The three of them waved.

Next Genji-sama brought Shishi forward. "This is Shishi, Princess Ayame's friend and guardian."

Then Genji-sama said, "This is Prince Dire Bite's mother and sisters, Light Pink, Suihou, and Akai." They all stepped forward.

Genji-sama then said, "I'm sure you're also familiar with Ikisatashi Pai-sama, and this is his girlfriend, a member of the group Tokyo Mew Mew, Midorikawa Lettuce." The crowd cheered, and Lettuce blushed.

Next Genji-sama said, "You all should know Ikisatashi Taruto-sama, and this is his girlfriend, Fong Pudding, also a member of Tokyo Mew Mew." Everyone in the crowd smiled and 'awwwed' at the cute couple.

Genji-sama continued, "Now the leader of Tokyo Mew Mew, Aoyama Ichigo, and her husband and son, Masaya and Kenji."

Finally Genji-sama called forth Mint and Zakuro. "And finally, the remaining two members of Tokyo Mew Mew, Aizawa Mint-san, and Fujiwara Zakuro-san."

Someone in the crowd called out, "Where are the creators of the Mew Project?"

Genji-sama replied, "They remained on Earth to contact us in case of emergencies."

Introductions finished, the crowd began to dissipate. Soon only the members of the Council were left. Genji-sama motioned to the others, and they all got off the ship.

As they reached the ground, one female Cyniclon came forward. Bowing deeply, she said, "It is an honor to meet you and your family and friends, Princess Ayame. I am the Head of the Council, Yumi."

"It's an honor to meet you as well, Yumi-sama," Ayame replied politely.

Then another, male Cyniclon stepped forward. "I am Hideyoshi," he said. Then he turned to Genji-sama and said, "Genji, have you explained the situation to them fully?"

Genji-sama looked uncomfortable, and said, "Er… Not really. My apologies."

"Situtation?" Kisshu asked.

Hideyoshi sighed and said, "Yes. Because Ayame is so young, we must appoint regents for her. We were thinking of asking you and Emiko-sama, Kisshu-sama, because you are her parents."

Kisshu looked uneasy, but said, "That's probably a good idea, but I think Pai and Lettuce-san should be our advisors, because they're smarter than the four of us put together."

"Very well," Hideyoshi said. "It is a bit strange having a human in a position of power, but we can work it out."

Kisshu breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good," he said.

Yumi-sama then said, "Please come to the informal Kaikan. There is much to discuss."


	5. Chapter 5

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 5:**

**The Meeting**

Yumi-sama led the way into the informal Kaikan, a semi-large room painted in blue and gold. Once there, she took her seat at the head of the large table in the center of the room. "You all may take a seat," she said, and the others obeyed.

"Now," Yumi-sama began, "As you saw, the people are very happy that their princess has arrived. The planet has been ruled solely by the Council for the past several months, since Ikusa and Mikomi's mission failed. By the way, you don't have to worry about them retaliating; Ikusa is still frozen, and Mikomi is in jail for attempting to kill Kisshu. We learned from our interrogation of them that they planned to kill all of you and take over the planet themselves. We greatly appreciate you stopping them; we also found out they were planning to annihilate the Council as well."

"You should thank Hanna, not us," Kisshu said. "She was the one who froze Ikusa and caused Mikomi to retreat." Hanna beamed at him.

Yumi-sama smiled, and said, "You're right. You have our gratitude, Hanna."

"You're welcome!" Hanna chirped cheerfully.

Yumi-sama smiled again, then continued her speech. "As I'm sure you've been told, Ayame and Dire Bite are too young to rule. Therefore, we are appointing Kisshu and Emiko as regents. Pai and Lettuce will be their advisors. The rest of you we'll figure out later. For now, consider this palace your home."

Genji-sama said, "We must also prepare a crowning ceremony, to show that Ayame and her family and friends are here to stay. Some people may still be uneasy because of Ikusa and Mikomi's treachery. We should prepare a ceremony as soon as you are all settled in."

"You're right, Genji-sama," Hideyoshi said. "It will ease people's minds."

"Very well," Yumi-sama said. "It will take some time to arrange this, so until it can occur, you all should get settled in. Before that, however, Ayame should learn more about our way of life, and how to behave as a princess should."

"All right," Ayame said. "What would you like me to do?"

Yumi-sama replied, "Well, you're going to need some new clothes, and someone should teach you more about our way of life. But above all, you need to learn to behave like a princess."

"I have a question," Ayame said. "Why do I need new clothes? Genji-sama said I didn't."

Yumi-sama gave Genji-sama a dark look, then said, "You need new clothes to represent that you are the princess, and Genji-sama was mistaken. You may wear your normal clothes when you're not busy, but when you go out or see people other than your family and friends, you must dress up."

Ayame sighed, but didn't say anything else.

"Now, as for your teachers," Yumi-sama continued, "Genji-sama will teach you about our planet and our way of life. Your etiquette teacher…" Yumi-sama thought for a minute, then said, "Hanabi will teach you." She pointed to a younger woman with a kind smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate this," Ayame said.

Yumi-sama nodded, then said to the others, "Genji-sama will show you to your rooms now. Kisshu, Emiko, Pai, Taruto, stay, please."

Everyone else, including the members of the Council, got up and bowed, then left, leaving Yumi-sama, Kisshu, Emiko, Pai, and Taruto alone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 6:**

**The Second Meeting**

As the last Council member filed out, Yumi-sama said to the four left behind, "I asked you to stay behind so we could talk more privately, mainly about Ayame. Her teachers will keep her busy while we talk."

"What would you like to know?" Kisshu asked.

"Well, I'd like to know what type of person she is, meaning her likes, dislikes, what is her personality like, etc."

"Well, she likes to fly a lot, play with Hanna, and she likes to read and draw. She also spends a lot of time in Pai's lab with him, and she practices martial arts with Pudding. She doesn't like school related things like math and writing, and she spends a lot of time outside. Tokyo has a lot of nature parks," Kisshu said.

Emiko said, "Her personality is very sweet and caring, but she can also be very stubborn and persistant. I think she gets that from Kisshu. If anyone threatens someone she cares about, she becomes very protective of that person, and will defend them. She has a temper, but she doesn't let it get the best of her a lot, so she's not often angry."

"She's a quick learner," Pai said. "Sometimes I think she's like a sponge, absorbing information quickly."

"She's good with little kids, like Hanna," Taruto said.

"She sounds very interesting," Yumi-sama said with a smile. "I think she'll make a great ruler."

"I'm glad you think so," Kisshu said. "We don't know much about royalty."

"I'd be happy to help you learn," Yumi-sama said. "Do you mind if I ask you more questions about Earth?"

"No, go ahead," Kisshu said. "What would you like to know?"

"What is the school system there?" Yumi-sama asked.

"Well, the children start out very young, in daycare, and as they grow older, the learning gets more challenging," Kisshu said. "The next step is preschool, and then they go to elementary, or grade, school. Ayame was in fifth grade, so had she stayed, she would be in junior high the next year. After three years of junior high, they go to high school, which is the last required school."

"Required school?" Yumi-sama asked.

"Well, you can go to university after high school. It can help you get a better job, but unlike public schools, it's not free, and it's very expensive, so some people choose not to go. All the other schools are required by law," Kisshu finished.

"I have another question: What is Tokyo like? We don't really have big cities on Cyniclonia," Yumi-sama said.

Emiko replied, "It's huge. Not everyone lives in a house like we did; many live in apartment complexes, and some are homeless. There are a lot of markets, selling things like food, tatami mats, pottery, books, etc. The biggest fish market in Japan is in Tokyo. There are also lots of stores, selling things like electronics, beauty products, computers, cars, etc."

"We have computers here, but what is a car?" Yumi-sama asked.

"It's a form of transportation, basically a mechanically controlled metal carriage that runs on gasoline," Emiko replied.

"I see," Yumi-sama said. "What is the food like?"

"Well, it varies around the world; each culture has its differences, but in Japan it's very good," Kisshu replied. "You eat it with sticks called chopsticks, and there's a lot of seafood. The main carbohydrate is rice, but there's also things like noodles. You can eat with knives, forks and spoons, depending on the meal."

"What are the humans like?" Yumi-sama asked next.

Emiko sighed. "Some are nice, like the creators of the Mew Project, but many are uneasy around us. Humans tend to fear what they don't understand, and those attacks on Tokyo all those years ago didn't really help our case."

"I see," Yumi-sama said thoughtfully.

"Is there anything else you would like to know, Yumi-sama?" Pai asked.

"No, but you are all welcome to come to me and ask anything you like," Yumi-sama said.

Suddenly they heard running feet and then banging on the door. Before any of them could get up, however, they heard Ichigo yelling, "No, Hanna, you can't go in there! They're having an important meeting!"

Then they heard Hanna shout, "But I haven't seen Uncle Kisshu in _hours_!"

Yumi-sama looked quizzically at Kisshu, who said, "Hanna is really attached to me. She lost her parents in a very tragic way, and has basically attached herself to me ever since. I guess playing with Ichigo wasn't good enough, and she came looking for me. I'm beginning to wonder if she can sense where I am, because she obviously found her way here quite easily."

Yumi-sama looked at the door, which was being banged on, and sighed. "Well, we were done anyways, so you might as well let her in."

Kisshu nodded and went to the door. As soon as he opened it, Hanna jumped on him, evading Ichigo's attempt to grab her. Ichigo looked like she had been running for a while.

Kisshu stood up with Hanna in his arms, then said, "Hanna, why did you leave your room? You could have just waited for us."

Hanna replied, "I wanted to see you, because you'd been gone for hours. Am I in trouble?"

Kisshu replied, "Not this time, but next time stay with Aunt Ichigo until I'm done. It's a good thing we were done. You should know better than to interrupt people."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Kisshu, I won't do it again," Hanna promised.

"You should apologize to Aunt Ichigo as well, since she had to chase you all the way here," Kisshu said.

Hanna turned to Ichigo and said, "I'm sorry, Aunt Ichigo."

Ichigo said, "Apology accepted, but please don't do that again. We could have gotten lost."

"That's not true," Hanna said calmly.

"Why is that, Hanna?" Emiko asked.

"I knew exactly where Uncle Kisshu was, and followed that awareness," Hanna replied matter-of-factly.

"Looks like your theory that Hanna can sense where you are was correct, Kisshu," Yumi-sama said.

"I guess so," Kisshu replied.

Hanna just smiled happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 8:**

**The Attack Part 2:**

**Reinforcements**

Ayame realized she couldn't defeat these creatures by herself, especially since she had to protect the twins. So to buy herself some time while she called for help, she turned to the elf-like creature who seemed to be their leader and said, "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" Meanwhile she sent a telepathic message to Kisshu, saying, _"Dad, I'm being attacked. Please send help."_

_With Kisshu:_ Kisshu and Emiko were with Pai, Taruto, and Yumi-sama, discussing Ayame's progress in her lessons. "She's doing great," Yumi-sama said. Mere seconds later, Kisshu heard Ayame's message, and looked shocked.

"Kisshu! What's wrong?" Emiko asked.

Kisshu replied, "I just got a message from Ayame. She's being attacked. Emiko, see if you can find out more."

Emiko nodded, and closed her eyes. Soon after, she said in a distant voice, "Ayame is under a large sakura tree next to a lake. She's surrounded by a bunch of creatures with bugs' wings, ears like ours and black eyes. She seems to be protecting two children, who look like twins."

"The Kuritara!" Yumi-sama said. "Those creatures are our enemies. We must send help, immediately."

"Got it," said Kisshu. He teleported out an returned with the Mews, Hanna, Shishi, and a few Cyniclon guards.

"I'll give you the image," Emiko said, and she did so. Ichigo cried, "Tokyo Mew Mew! GO!" They all transformed, and then everyone teleported out to help Ayame.

_With Ayame and the twins:_ The leader of the Kuritara said to Ayame, "We are the Kuritara. We know you are the new princess. Hand those two children over, and you will live."

"Why should I give them to you? They're not your children, and you probably intend to kill them or something," Ayame said. She knew that the leader didn't notice her telepathic call.

"We want to use these children's special powers to eliminate the Cyniclons, so WE can rule this planet," the leader said, laughing maniacally.

"In that case I will NEVER give them to you!" Ayame said. "It's my job to protect this planet, and I will not allow you to eliminate my people."

The leader glared at her evilly, but just then Emiko, Kisshu, Pai, Taruto, Shishi, Hanna, the Mews, and the Cyniclon guards teleported in.

"Ayame, are you all right?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, but we need to protect these children, or the Kuritara will use them to wipe out the Cyniclon race!" Ayame said. Everyone gasped.

Kisshu and Pai turned on the leader menacingly. "Tell us what this power is, or we'll kill you and find out ourselves," Kisshu said.

The leader seemed unfazed by this. "I'll never tell," he said.

"Then I'm afraid you and your comrades will die today," Pai said calmly. That was the others' cue. Kisshu sent a telepathic message to Hanna and Ayame, saying, _"Protect those children. We'll take care of the rest."_ Ayame and Hanna nodded to show they understood. The others formed a circle around Ayame, Hanna, Kamisori and Houseki. Soon after, the Kuritara attacked.

Pai attacked first. His _Fuu Rai Senn _took out six at once. Fourteen to go, not counting the leader.

Kisshu took out four with his Dragon Swords, and cut the wings off a fifth.

Emiko's _Hi no Ken _took out three at once, and she finished off the one with the wings cut off.

One Kuritara broke through the circle, and Hanna calmly snapped her fingers. Taruto finished the guy off with his _Hou Rai Den._

Each of the Mew Mews finished one off.

"Ribbon…. Strawberry SURPRISE!"

"Ribbon…. Mint ECHO!"

"Ribbon….. Lettuce RUSH!"

"Ribbon…. Puddingring INFERNO!"

"Ribbon… Zakuro SPEAR!"

Finally only the leader was left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 9:**

**The Kuritara Leader's Story**

Now that only the leader was left, things were looking bad for the Kuritara. Their attack had failed, and the leader was looking nervous.

"Now, are you going to tell us what we want to know, or should we take you back to let the torturers interrogate you?" Pai asked.

The leader flinched, then said in defeat, "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

Then he began. "My name is Shinji. I became the leader of the Kuritara only a month ago, and the rest of the tribe was getting restless. One day a scout came to me, saying he had found two children who seemed to have a strange power. I asked him what he meant, and he said they seemed to be able to control space and time. I told the man to spy on the children for a week. Over that period of time, we learned that the children were fraternal twins; the boy was Kamisori and the girl was Houseki. They were being raised by their father; their mother died of a disease soon after they were born. What convinced us that they could control time was when Houseki was injured while playing. She slashed her arm open, and soon after, Kamisori made some kind of weird hand sign. The two of them vanished as if teleporting, then reappeared in the same place. However, Houseki's arm was completely healed. Not even a scar. We think that Kamisori turned back time to make sure Houseki never suffered that injury. We're not sure about them controlling space, but they can definitely control time. There have been other incidents, where Houseki controlled time- like the time Kamisori broke a lamp. If we had that power on our side, we could reverse any injuries, and we'd have the advantage in battle-" Shinji cut himself off, looking slightly panicked.

"Battle? You were planning on using these children to start a war?" Kisshu asked, incredulous.

Shinji knew that the game was up and nodded. "Yes. We all hate the Cyniclons, though some argue that if not for the Mew Aqua, we'd all be dead by now, and we have the Cyniclons to thank. I know this to be true, but we originally ruled this planet, and wish to rule it again."

"Well after _that_ confession, we unfortunately can't let you go back to your people," Kisshu snarled. "We're taking you back with us."

Shinji sighed but knew escaping was hopeless. The Cyniclon guards tied him up and teleported back to the palace, leaving the others to deal with the twins. Kamisori and Houseki seemed frightened by all the attention, so Emiko said, "Would you like us to take you home?" They nodded.

"That's a good idea, but maybe not all of us should go," Pai said. "Kisshu, you, Hanna and Ayame should go with them."

"Alright, but why me?" Kisshu asked.

"Because you are well known to our people after the Mew Aqua mission," Pai replied.

"Okay," said Kisshu. He looked down at the twins, who were both clinging to Ayame's hands. "Can you lead us to your home?" he asked.

"Yes, follow us," Kamisori said shyly. He let go of Ayame's hand, and walked off towards the far side of the lake. The others followed, Houseki still clinging to Ayame.

Soon they reached a medium sized green house with a sakura tree in the front yard. A man ran up to them, but stopped short when he saw Kisshu.

"K-Kisshu-sama?" the man asked, obviously startled to see one of the planet's saviours in his yard. His surprise turned to worry when he saw Houseki and Kamisori. "Where were you two? I was worried sick," he said. The twins ran to him, and he knelt to embrace them both.

"The Kuritara are on the rise again, sir, and this time they're after your children, who can apparently control time," Kisshu said.

"Kamisori and Houseki, is this true?" the man asked.

"Yes, Papa, and Kisshu-sama and his friends and family saved us," Houseki said.

The man turned to Kisshu and bowed deeply. "Thank you for saving my children," he said.

"You should thank Ayame, not me," Kisshu said. "If she hadn't called me, they might have been captured."

The man turned to Ayame and bowed again. "Thank you, Ayame-sama," he said.

"You're welcome, sir," Ayame responded.

"My name is Mayuri," the man said.

"Mayuri-san, would you consider coming to the palace with us for a short time?" Kisshu asked. "You should understand the situation better now that you are a part of it, and you would be safe there until we can better figure out how to protect you."

"Uh… I guess so, but won't the people there mind?" Mayuri asked.

"We can't allow your children to become weapons for the Kuritara, so no, no one should mind," Kisshu replied.

"In that case, we will come with you," Mayuri said. The six of them teleported to the palace. Once there, Kisshu asked a guard to call Yumi-sama, and he ran off. Soon after, Yumi-sama showed up, saying, "Kisshu, what's going on? Emiko said something about the Kuritara wanting to capture twins, but then the guard you sent came."

"Yes. This family- Kisshu waved at Mayuri, Kamisori, and Houseki- is in danger from the Kuritara because Kamisori and Houseki can control time," Kisshu said.

"What? Is this true?" Yumi-sama asked, looking at the twins.

Kamisori, obviously the more outgoing of the two, said, "Yes, we can control time. We use our powers to set things that have gone wrong in the past, right."

Houseki piped up shyly, "Like the time Kamisori broke the living room lamp. I turned back time and stopped him from knocking it over."

"Or the time Houseki hurt her arm while we were practicing teleporting," Kamisori said. "I turned back time and caught her before she fell."

"This is amazing," Yumi-sama said. "We must find a way to protect these two."

"Yumi-sama, have you imprisoned Shinji, the leader of the Kuritara?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, he's in the high security prison. He shouldn't be able to get out, and any rescuers will have trouble getting into that cell," Yumi-sama said, then continued, "We should call another meeting, but first we need to get everyone together, and find a room for this family, so we can be sure they won't be attacked at home."

"That sounds fine," Kisshu said. "Do you want me to introduce Mayuri-san to the others?"

"That would be great," Yumi-sama said. "I'll go prepare a room."

"Forgive me for asking, but is all this really necessary?" Mayuri asked. "I mean, we already have a home, and I don't want to be away for too long."

"It is necessary, because the Kuritara plans to eliminate the Cyniclon race, and they can only do that if they can get ahold of your children," Kisshu explained.

"I see," Mayuri said. "In that case, I thank you all for your hospitality, and we will do all we can to help- right you two?" he added to the twins.

"Yes, we will help," they chorused.

Yumi-sama nodded, then said, "I'll go prepare a room. Kisshu, please take them to your room, and gather the others in there. I'll come to get you once I've got everything ready."

"Sure thing," Kisshu said. "Come on, you guys."

Mayuri, Kamisori, Houseki, Hanna and Ayame followed Kisshu upstairs.


	9. Chapter 9

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 10:**

**The New Plan**

Kisshu led the way upstairs, and when they reached his room, he let Mayuri, Kamisori, Houseki, Ayame and Hanna inside. Then he said, "Ayame, Hanna, please go gather everyone and tell them to come to this room."

"Okay," the two girls replied, and they left. Soon after, everyone was gathered in Kisshu's room.

"Mayuri-san, Kamisori, Houseki, I'd like to introduce you to my family and friends," Kisshu said, then began, "This is my wife, Emiko, and my brothers, Pai and Taruto." The three stepped forward.

"Next, the team Tokyo Mew Mew: Ichigo, Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, and Zakuro." The Mews waved as each of their names were called out.

"Also, Ichigo's husband and son, Aoyama Masaya and Kenji." They nodded.

"Finally, Dire Bite, Ayame's mate, and his mother and sisters, Light Pink, Suihou and Akai. You've already met my daughters Ayame and Hanna," Kisshu finished, then added, "Everyone, this is Mayuri-san and his two children, Kamisori and Houseki."

"It's nice to meet you," Ichigo said, speaking for everyone else, who nodded.

Mayuri looked a bit overwhelmed, but bowed politely and said, "It's a pleasure to meet all of you."

Introductions over, Kisshu explained to the others, "Mayuri-san and his children are here because Kamisori and Houseki have the power to control time. The Kuritara want this power so they can eliminate the Cyniclon race and take over Cyniclonia. I just called Yumi-sama, and she'll be here shortly to discuss how best to handle the situation."

"Alright," Emiko said.

About a minute later, they heard a knock on the door, and Kisshu went to open it. He let in Yumi-sama and Genji-sama, and then closed the door again.

"Alright, everyone, let's come up with a plan," Yumi-sama said.

"Yumi-sama has filled me in on the nature of this situation, and we have agreed that we must protect these children at all costs," Genji-sama said.

"We should start by finding out all that these two can do," Yumi-sama commented. "Mayuri-san, is it okay if we ask your children some questions?"

"What do you two think?" Mayuri asked the twins.

"We'll do it, Papa," Kamisori said. Houseki nodded.

"In that case, we should start by finding out all you can do with our powers," Genji-sama said.

Kamisori nodded, then said, "Okay. We can both fly and teleport, though the teleporting could use some work. As you know, we can control time and use it to our own advantage. We can communicate telepathically with each other and with others close to us. We can enhance our senses. We also have our own individual abilities, things one of us can do but the other can't. Houseki can sometimes see the future, though not often. She can also speak in any language, whether it's our own, or that of some other creature. I can stop any living thing from moving, and manipulate plants. We can both create energy blasts. Her weapon is a spear called the Kori no Yuki, and mine is a dagger called the Kaminari no Tanken. That's about it."

"That's a lot," commented Kisshu.

"Alright, I'd like to learn more about you two personally," Yumi-sama said. "If you're going to live here a while, we should know about your likes and dislikes."

"I like to draw, train my powers, and fly," Houseki said. "I don't like chores like dusting, and I don't like small spaces."

"I like to swim, train my powers, and read," Kamisori said. "I don't like any chores, and I also hate small spaces."

"What do you like to eat?" Genji-sama asked.

"We're not picky," Kamisori said. "We'll eat pretty much anything, except bananas. We're both allergic to them."

"How old are you?" Genji-sama asked.

"We're eight," Houseki said.

"I think that's enough questions," Yumi-sama said. "It's almost dinnertime anyways."

"Yay!" said Hanna, Kamisori and Houseki.

Everyone smiled at their enthusiasm.

**Translations: Kaminari no Tanken: Dagger of Thunder**

**Kori no Yuki: Spear of Snow**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 11:**

**Truth or Dare Disaster**

Everyone had gathered in the small informal dining room for dinner. Tonight they were having shrimp and vegetable tempura, rice, miso soup and sukiyaki. This was the first time they were having real Japanese food, because Emiko, Lettuce, and Pudding had to teach the palace chef how to cook Japanese food. Yumi-sama, Genji-sama, Mayuri, Kamisori and Houseki had never had Japanese food before, and they really liked it.

"This is really good, I can't believe Earth has such good food," Genji-sama commented.

"This is a pretty simple meal; on holidays we have fancier food and desserts, like pastries filled with red bean paste and mochi ice cream," Kisshu said, his face lighting up at the thought.

"We also eat a lot of sushi and sashimi, though it might be harder to get around here," Emiko said.

"Oh, don't worry about that, Emiko," Pudding said.

Emiko looked at her puzzled. "Why?" she asked.

"Because we brought five boxes of nothing but seaweed sheets for sushi making, and had Yumi-sama tell the chef not to touch them until we could teach him about sushi," Pudding replied.

"Wow, I can't believe I didn't remember that," Emiko said, amazed.

After dinner, everyone went back to Kisshu and Emiko's room except Yumi-sama and Genji-sama, who excused themselves to go talk. Everyone sat around comfortably until Ayame said, "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

Ichigo groaned. "The last time I played that, I had to kiss Kisshu," she moaned.

"Uh… Koneko-chan, that was when we played Spin the Bottle, not Truth or Dare," Kisshu reminded her.

"Oops," Ichigo said, blushing.

"Truth or Dare sounds like a great idea, but first we need to explain the rules, because Mayuri-san and his children have never played before," Emiko said.

"Okay," said Kisshu, "We all sit in a circle, and pick one person to go first. That person asks the person they choose, 'Truth, or Dare?' If the person picks Truth, they have to answer a question. If they pick Dare, they have to perform a challenge. The challenge can be mildly embarrassing, but it can't be harmful."

"That sounds easy enough, but there's so many of us," Mayuri said.

"Kenji and I will sit this out and just watch," Aoyama said.

"Same goes for me, Mom, Suihou and Akai," Dire Bite said.

"Alright then. Ichigo, why don't you go first?" Emiko said.

"Okay… Kisshu, Truth or Dare?" Ichigo said with a smirk.

"I don't like that look on your face- it's scary. I'll go with Truth so you can't do anything too horrible to me," Kisshu said nervously.

"Oh, fine. Okay, here's your question: Do you still hate Masaya?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Kisshu said. Little did he know, Ichigo was about to blow the roof sky-high. He did notice that she was turning bright red, however. Finally catching on to the fact that Ichigo was probably going to kill him now, he stammered, "W-well, y-you DID say TRUTH, Ichigo."

Instead of answering, Ichigo launched herself on him and began tickling him mercilessly.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! Stop it, Ichigo, you're killing me!" Kisshu shouted. Emiko, now a bit worried, nodded to Aoyama, and the two of them pulled Ichigo off of Kisshu, who then collapsed.

Emiko went to see if Kisshu was okay while Aoyama tried to calm Ichigo down, saying, "Ichigo, I don't mind, so calm down, okay?"

Ichigo finally calmed down, and asked Emiko, "Is Kisshu okay?"

Emiko replied, "He's worn out, and a little shocked that you got so angry. By the way, how did you know he was ticklish?"

"I found out when he was still trying to take over Earth," Ichigo replied. She slowly walked over as Emiko helped Kisshu sit up. Kisshu promptly placed Emiko in front of him like a shield.

Ichigo dropped to her knees in front of them, and said softly, "I'm sorry I got so upset, Kisshu."

"I think 'upset' is an understatement," Kisshu grumbled

Emiko looked at Kisshu over her shoulder and said, "Ichigo did apologize. I know you're still a bit shocked, but as long as she_ promises_ not to do something like this again, I think you should forgive her."

"I do promise, Kisshu," Ichigo said. "I'm sorry things got so out of hand."

"Okay," Kisshu said reluctantly.

Emiko said to the others, "I think we should call it a night and do this tomorrow. Kisshu needs to rest anyways, and it's also pretty late."

"Alright," the others said quietly. They were all surprised that Ichigo got so worked up. Everyone went back to their rooms as Emiko helped Kisshu up.

**I know this episode was a little weird. I thought it might be fun to do Truth or Dare, but my imagination kind of ran away with me. Although I did actually research Japanese food for the dinner they had at the beginning. Sukiyaki is tofu with noodle and vegetables, for those who don't know.**

**R&R, plz!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 12:**

**The Strange Dream**

**(Written by my friend)**

Ayame walked back to her room. Her eyes were half-open, half-closed, and she yawned and shivered as she turned a corner. Ayame began to hear noises as she turned that corner, like the ones she had been hearing on the ship on their way from Earth to Cyniclonia. She glanced at Shishi, who had requested to share a room with her. Ayame thought that she heard the noises getting louder as she walked, and gently but quickly rested her hand on Shishi's back.

"Hmm? Ayame, are you okay? You're shaking," Shishi said as the two began to quicken their steps.

"Shishi, do you hear that? It sounds like someone's following us," Ayame said, her voice filled with fear. Suddenly Ayame jolted and began floating a few inches above the floor, and Shishi did the same. Both thought that they had seen the shadow of a child running past them and into a wall.

Ayame hugged Shishi tight, remembering a SCARY movie they had watched together once, called 'Insidious'. Ayame remembered how a child had fallen into a coma for months, and how at the end, the boy's father saved him from the Demon Realm, but got possessed by a demon himself and killed his own mother right before the screen turned black. **(A/N: I've never watched this movie, only my friend has. So if something is wrong with this description, please don't kill me).**

Ayame remembered how scared she and Shishi had been, and how many times they had screamed. Suddenly a scary demon that looked like a shadow jumped out of the wall towards Ayame and Shishi.

Ayame's mouth then opened in a scream that could break eardrums. Then she stopped screaming and started breathing heavily like she had just run a marathon. Ayame then woke up and looked around; she was in her room at the palace, and Shishi was lying on top of her, obviously worried. Ayame felt hot, like she had been sleeping under twelve comforters for days.

"AYAME! Are you okay?" Shishi sounded worried and scared, like Ayame had almost died or something.

"Yeah… I just had a nightmare about that scary movie we watched, 'Insidious'," Ayame said. "What time is it now? I can't get back to sleep." Ayame's voice was shaky, and she flopped back against her pillow. Just as she was about to pass out, she heard Shishi shout, "EMIKO! GET IN HERE, HURRY! SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH AYAME!"

After that, all Ayame could see was black.


	12. Chapter 12

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 14:**

**The Hospital**

As soon as they got to the Cyniclon hospital, they took Ayame to the surgery room. Corika and Zoika called one of the doctors, and she came over immediately.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Tanako," she said. "I understand Princess Ayame has Shadow Disease."

"Yes," replied Corika. "We need to perform surgery on her as soon as possible."

"Do any of you have any experience with healing?" Dr. Tanako asked.

"I can heal, and I have some experience with parasites," Emiko said.

"Then come with me," Dr. Tanako said. "The rest of you, please wait outside."

The others nodded, and Dr. Tanako and Emiko went into the surgery room.

"Before we start, can you tell me exactly how you extracted the parasite you dealt with before?" Dr. Tanako asked Emiko.

Emiko replied, "I placed my hand over the spot where the parasite was, and used my powers to lift it out completely. The only negative side effect is that lifting the parasite out like that leaves an internal wound."

"Interesting. I believe it will make things easier if you extract the parasite the way you did before. After that, I can easily heal the wound left behind," Dr. Tanako said.

Emiko nodded, then said, "I'll get started then, but please don't distract me in any way. This is very delicate work." Dr. Tanako nodded.

Emiko then placed her hand over Ayame's stomach, where the parasite was. Her hand began to glow bright blue. Then she slowly lifted her hand in a pulling motion. She did this for a few moments, the suddenly snapped her fingers with her free hand, and the parasite popped out. It hovered in midair for a second, then self-destructed in a cloud of red smoke. Emiko opened her eyes and said to Dr. Tanako, "It's done. Can you heal the wound now?"

Dr. Tanako looked like she was in shock, but quickly snapped out of it at the sound of Emiko's voice, and nodded in answer to her question. She placed her hand on the spot where Emiko had pulled out the parasite, and her hand began to glow bright green. After about five minutes of this, she took her hand away and said, "The wound is completely healed."

"Well, that's good," Emiko said. "Is there anything else we need to do?"

Dr. Tanako replied, "No, we just need to let Ayame rest."

"Alright," Emiko said. She tried to stand up, but nearly collapsed.

Dr. Tanako helped her up and said, "Healing takes the energy out of you, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, especially complicated processes like that," Emiko said.

"Let's go tell the others the good news," Dr. Tanako suggested. "Then you should probably get some rest. I'll take care of Ayame if anything else comes up."

Emiko nodded, and the two of them walked out to the waiting room. By that point, Kisshu had been there for a while. Pai had teleported back to the palace to tell him the situation, then the two of them had teleported back to the hospital. Everyone jumped to their feet when Emiko and Dr. Tanako came in. Dr. Tanako was half-carrying Emiko.

"What happened?" Kisshu asked, running over to them.

"Emiko extracted the parasite, and Ayame will be fine after some rest," Dr. Tanako said.

"That's wonderful," Kisshu said. Then he picked up Emiko and said, "I'll take you home so you can sleep, okay?"

Emiko managed a nod before falling asleep in Kisshu's arms. Kisshu smiled, then asked Dr. Tanako, "Is it okay if we come back tomorrow?"

"Sure," Dr. Tanako said. "I'll take care of Ayame until then. Maybe Pai or Dire Bite should stay so Ayame isn't surrounded by strangers when she wakes up."

"We'll both stay," Pai said. Dire Bite nodded.

Kisshu nodded to the both of them, and teleported Emiko back to their room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 15:**

**Painful Awakening**

**(Written by my friend)**

A couple of days had passed, and Ayame still hadn't awoken. Dire Bite was somewhere between worried and scared out of his mind. Pai was somewhere between fairly calm and freaking out.

Finally at about 6:30 PM, Ayame woke up and sat up quickly, only to fall back due to the pain in her stomach. This caused her to scream as loudly as she had the last time she woke up.

Dire Bite, Pai, and Dr. Tanako burst into the room. Dire Bite was behind the other two, but he suddenly plowed through them and reached Ayame first. He would have flown over them, but the ceiling was too low.

Ayame clutched her stomach. Her breathing was slow and not like it should be. She raised her head and saw that the room had pale pink walls, golden floors, and strange medical equipment in it.

Ayame quickly put her head back down, and allowed one hand to rest over her eyes. "D-dire Bite! My s-stomach hurts!" she yelled to Dire Bite. She knew Pai and Dr. Tanako were there too, but she only paid attention to Dire Bite. Ayame closed her eyes and took her hand off them, then used that same hand to find Dire Bite's hand, which she held onto.

Tears slipped out of Ayame's eyes, and tears flowed down Dire Bite's cheeks like a neverending waterfall. Dire Bite had a big frown, biting his bottom lip, and holding Ayame's hand as tightly as she was holding his. "Ayame- you'll feel better soon. I KNOW it. I KNOW you'll get better," Dire Bite said shakily, still crying.

Despite the MAJOR pain Ayame felt in her stomach, she sat up and hugged Dire Bite. Ayame felt like Dire Bite was going to disappear, like he did in her dreams while she was knocked out from the Shadow Disease.

"Dire Bite…. I-I love you," Ayame whispered. He smiled back, his shirt wet from their tears. Dire Bite looked around to see that Pai and Dr. Tanako had left them alone.

"I love you too, Ayame. Why won't you open your eyes?" Dire Bite questioned her. She opened her eyes half way, but the said, "M-my head hurts…." as she drifted back to sleep.

Ayame had Dire Bite in such a tight grip that he couldn't get loose, so he just stood there as she slept. One thing he noticed was that as soon as she had hugged him, Ayame's breathing went back to normal.


	14. Chapter 14

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 16:**

**Ayame's Recovery**

Soon after Ayame fell asleep, Pai and Dr. Tanako came back in. Since they didn't want to wake Ayame, they communicated telepathically.

"_How is she?" _Dr. Tanako asked Dire Bite.

"_Her breathing went back to normal, but only after she hugged me," _Dire Bite replied.

"_Hmm… Let me take a look at the two of you. Don't let go of her," _Dr. Tanako instructed.

Dire Bite nodded, and Dr. Tanako put one hand on Ayame's forehead and the other on Dire Bite's. She then began to look puzzled.

"_What's wrong?" _Pai asked.

Dr. Tanako replied, _"It seems like Dire Bite is giving Ayame strength. I don't know why, but power is flowing from Dire Bite into Ayame through the bond they share. If it keeps up, Ayame should be fine within a few hours."_

Pai and Dire Bite's eyes widened. Then Pai said, _"But won't that put a strain on Dire Bite's body?" _Dire Bite looked suddenly alarmed.

"_It could, but only if it keeps up for more than a few hours. If I see the power flow is getting weaker, I'll use my power to stop it, and heal any other problems Ayame might have," _Dr. Tanako said.

_**Three Hours Later…..**_

Ayame woke up, and saw that she was still hugging Dire Bite. Blushing, she took her arms away. Then she noticed that as opposed to the last time she woke up, she felt fine. Her stomach didn't hurt anymore, and her headache was gone. She didn't even feel tired.

"Ayame, how are you feeling?" Dire Bite asked her.

"I feel fine," Ayame replied. "What happened, anyways?"

"You contracted the Shadow Disease, and you've been out for three days," Dr. Tanako said.

"Wait! Where are Mom and Dad?" Ayame asked, worried.

"Your mom was the one who got the shadow parasite out of you, but it sapped away her energy. She's at the palace with your dad, and I sent Taruto to look after her," Dr. Tanako explained.

"Can I go back there and see them?" Ayame asked.

"Let me just do one more check-up, and then you can go home. Try to take it easy, and don't do anything too strenuous for a while," Dr. Tanako said.

Dr. Tanako did one last check-up, and found that Ayame was back to full strength. Then she said, "Dire Bite, how are you feeling? You used up a lot of energy just now."

"I'm just a little tired. I'll take a nap when we get back," Dire Bite replied.

Dr. Tanako nodded, and said, "Okay, you can go then. I'd feel more comfortable if Pai teleported you two back, though."

Pai nodded, and grabbed Ayame's and Dire Bite's hands. Then he teleported them back to the palace.

Once they got there, they were met by Genji-sama, who said, "It's wonderful to have you all back. I'm glad you're feeling better, Ayame."

"Thank you," Ayame replied.

Pai then said, "Let's go see your parents, Ayame. Dire Bite, you should go rest."

"Okay," they said. Dire Bite went back to the room he shared with Ayame, and Pai and Ayame went to Kisshu and Emiko's room. Pai knocked on the door, and they heard Taruto say, "Come in!"

Pai opened the door, and gestured for Ayame to go in first. She did so, and said, "I'm back!"

Kisshu and Taruto turned, then ran to Ayame and hugged her. "How are you? We were worried!" Taruto said.

"I'm fine now. How's Mom?" Ayame asked.

"She's asleep, but she should be back to normal tomorrow," Taruto said. "That parasite really took its toll on her."

"Is it okay if I stay with her for a while?" Ayame asked.

"Sure, but you're not staying up all night, understand?" Kisshu said.

"I understand," Ayame said. Then she pulled a chair up next to the bed, and sat down.

"Pai, why don't you go tell the others the good news about Ayame?" Kisshu suggested. "Tell them that she's in here, so they can see her later."

Pai nodded and left.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 17:**

**Let's Try This Again: Truth or Dare Part 2**

The next day, as Taruto had said, Emiko was fine, and they decided to have a picnic to celebrate Ayame and Emiko's recovery. They packed up some food, and went to a nearby lake to eat. When everyone had finished eating, Zakuro said, "If Ichigo can control herself, why don't we try to play Truth or Dare again?"

Ichigo blushed and said, "I promise to control myself."

"All right, then let's do it!" Ayame and Hanna cheered.

"Zakuro, you go first," Emiko said.

"Alright. Pai, truth or dare?" Zakuro asked.

"Dare," Pai said.

"Alright, then kiss Lettuce," Zakuro said.

Pai blushed, but went to Lettuce and kissed her on the lips, causing her to turn bright red. Then it was Pai's turn.

"Emiko, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Truth," Emiko said.

"Alright, was Kisshu your first true love?"

"Yes," Emiko replied. Then she said, "Pudding, truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

"Alright, come over here. I have to whisper it to you," Emiko said. The two of them put their heads together, and then Pudding grinned and nodded. She then went quietly back to her seat, leaving everyone else to wonder what would come next. Pudding then continued the game.

"Ayame, truth or dare?" she asked. As soon as everyone turned to look at Ayame, Pudding smirked. The second Taruto turned his back to her, Pudding tackled him, causing him to shriek.

"Pudding, what was THAT for!" he yelled.

"That was my dare! I had to make you scream!" Pudding said in a very hyper way. Taruto groaned, then gave the silently giggling Emiko a death glare.

Now it was Ayame's turn, and she said, "Truth."

"How many times have you kissed Dire Bite?" Pudding asked with a smirk.

"Uh… I kinda lost count," Ayame said.

Emiko looked startled, but Kisshu snickered and said, "She's turning into me early."

Ichigo looked embarrassed, which caused quite a bit of confusion. Kisshu finally explained, "Before I fell in love with Emiko, I constantly kissed Ichigo- whether she liked it or not."

"Oh…" everyone who hadn't known that said.

Then Ayame said, "Aunt Ichigo, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Ichigo said.

"Did you like it when Dad kissed you all those times?" Ayame asked with an evil smile.

Ichigo suddenly got very flustered. "Um… Well… actually…" she stammered.

"Just answer the question," Ayame said.

Ichigo sighed, then said to everyone's utter shock, "Yes."

Kisshu burst out laughing, and Emiko giggled too. Aoyama seemed pretty shocked. When Kisshu calmed down a bit (after five minutes of nonstop laughing), he said, "You liked it and you still married the treehugger?"

"Liking someone's kisses isn't necessarily enough to want to spend your life with that person," Ichigo said. "And don't call Masaya a treehugger."

"Whatever you say, Koneko-chan," Kisshu replied.

Ichigo sighed but didn't pursue that comment. Now it was her turn, and she said, "Kisshu, truth or dare?"

"Truth, and please don't try to kill me this time," Kisshu said.

Ichigo blushed, and asked, "Who do you love more, Emiko or me?"

"If you had asked me that years ago, I would have said you, but today my answer is Emiko, without a doubt," Kisshu said.

Emiko smiled and hugged Kisshu, who hugged back.

Kisshu then said, "Mint, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you love Ryou?" Kisshu asked slyly.

Mint blushed and muttered, "Yes." Then she said, "Hanna, truth or dare?"

"Dare!" said Hanna enthusiastically.

"Go jump on Pai," Mint said evilly.

"WHAT! WHY ME!" Pai yelled.

"Okay!" Hanna said cheerfully. She ran over and quickly tackled Pai. After he managed to get her off, he gave Mint a death glare. She responded with an evil smirk.

Hanna then said, "Dire Bite-onii-chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Dire Bite said.

Hanna asked, "Do you love anyone besides Ayame-onee-chan?"

"NO!" Dire Bite said, offended.

"That's everyone who wanted to play," Emiko said. "This was much better than last time."

"Yeah, I didn't get tickled to death," Kisshu said.

"I did apologize," Ichigo said.

No one else commented, so they left it at that. They packed up, then went back to the palace, because it was getting late.


	16. Chapter 16

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 18:**

**The Wings Mean WHAT! Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

Ayame sat in her room reading a book called 'Wings With the Transformation'. She had been given homework in her training, and it was to read seven books about Cyniclons, and write down the titles. This book was her seventh.

'Being granted wings with your transformation can mean many things. It all depends on what kind of wings you have. If you have two white angel's wings, you are destined to be one of the Cyniclon 'Angels', or be of royalty to the Cyniclon 'Angels'. If you have two black bat wings, you are destined to be a slave of the Devil, higher than the Devil, or be related to the Devil. This doesn't happen often, but if you have one white Angel's wing and one black bat's wing, you are free to choose between being a Cyniclon Angel, or a Cyniclon Devil. To become a Cyniclon Devil, you must do bad deeds, like killing others for the fun of it. Then your white angel's wings will slowly turn black. The changing of the wing's color usually only occurs with the child of the Devil. If this happens to the 'Demon Child', the child of the Devil's mate, then that child is destined to be royalty with the Devil. If someone's white angel's wings start turning black for absolutely no reason, then they are destined to take over the world. To be of the Devil's tribe, you have to have a birthmark resembling a pitchfork. To be of the Angel tribe, you have to have a birthmark resembling a halo.'

After reading this, Ayame tossed the book on the pillow, and almost fainted before taking off the bandage that covered her birthmark. What had once been a small fox's tail, was now a pitchfork. "Oh… My… GOSH!" Ayame flopped back down on the bed, but then sat up again. "Mom's birthmark looks like a carrot… but I've never seen Dad's birthmark… does that mean that… Dad is the Devil?" Thinking of this, Ayame fainted.

When she woke up, Dire Bite was sitting next to her. "Did you have a nice nap?" he asked her.

Ignoring the question, Ayame asked, "What does your birthmark look like?"

Dire Bite looked at her weirdly for a minute, then said, "A pitchfork, why?"

Ayame started to feel faint again, and said, "I'm about to faint, don't worry about me, just read the first two pages of the book on my pillow." With that she passed out.

Dire Bite then read the pages, and when he finished, he fainted as well.


	17. Chapter 17

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 19:**

**The Wings Mean WHAT! Part 2**

Kisshu came into the room to talk to Ayame and Dire Bite, and found them both passed out. He immediately called Emiko. Emiko came in and examined them, then said, "It looks like they both passed out from shock. I'll wake them up and ask what happened."

She then tapped both of them on the forehead, and they slowly woke up.

"What happened to you two?" Kisshu asked.

Ayame replied, "I was looking at that book, and it was talking about how our birthmarks mean something. It said that Cyniclons with a pitchfork-shaped birthmark are servants of the Devil, and when I looked at my arm, the birthmark had turned into a pitchfork. Dire Bite came in, and I told him to look at the book before I fainted. I guess he saw the same thing I did, because it looks like he passed out too."

"That's odd," Kisshu said. "Your birthmark should be incapable of changing. My birthmark is the shape of my Dragon Swords crossed, so there's no reason for you to have a pitchfork shaped birthmark. Are you sure you didn't just imagine it because you were scared?"

"I'll show you," Ayame said, holding out her arm. Kisshu and Emiko looked puzzled. Ayame wasn't looking, so she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Uhh…. You still have a fox tail, but now it has a halo over it," Emiko informed her. "No pitchforks in sight."

"What about Dire Bite?" Ayame asked.

"Dire Bite, show me your birthmark," Kisshu said.

Dire Bite held his arm out. There was a pitchfork birthmark with a halo over it on his arm.

"Neither of you are servants of the Devil; you're both too kind for that. Ayame, you must have imagined that your birthmark changed shape because you were scared. And Dire Bite, your birthmark most likely means that you used to be a servant of the Devil, but then became half angel. You shouldn't worry," Kisshu said.

"If that book is too scary, I'll ask Yumi-sama for a different one," Emiko said.

"That sounds like a good idea," Ayame said.

"It's getting late, so you both should go to bed," Kisshu said.

"Okay," Ayame and Dire Bite said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 20:**

**Kamisori and Houseki are Targeted**

As soon as everyone woke up in the morning, they were called into a meeting with Yumi-sama and Genji-sama. When everyone had arrived, Yumi-sama began.

"I called you all here to inform you that the Kuritara have been spotted in this area. It's possible they've discovered the location of their leader, and wish to free him. I want Pai, Taruto and the Mew Mews to split up and search the area. In the even that you find them, do not attack. Simply call one of your comrades and get out of there. Our objective is to find out what they're doing first. After that, we can decide on what to do next."

"Why are you only sending Pai, Taruto and the Mew Mews?" Kisshu asked.

"Some of you need to stay here to protect Mayuri-san and his children," Genji-sama explained. "Also, a large group would be more noticeable."

"We don't anticipate an attack on the palace, but Genji-sama is right, a large group will attract unwanted attention," Yumi-sama said. "Now, the scouting group should get going. The rest of you, please go explain the situation to Mayuri-san and the twins."

"Right," everyone said. The Mews, Pai, and Taruto went to go scout the area, and everyone else went to go find Mayuri, Kamisori and Houseki.

Once outside the palace, the scouting team split up into groups, except for Pai, who would work alone. The pairs were: Taruto and Pudding, Ichigo and Lettuce, and Mint and Zakuro. Pai was going to search from the air. Ichigo and Lettuce would search around the lake where the Kuritara first showed up. Pudding and Taruto would search the nearby forest, and Mint and Zakuro would go to another forest a little farther away.

Pudding and Taruto were the first to spot something. They nearly stumbled into a group meeting of the Kuritara, who luckily didn't notice them. They quickly decided that they would spy on the Kuritara from the trees. Hidden, they listened intently to the Kuritara's plan.

The Kuritara who appeared to be in charge spoke first. "We know that the Cyniclons have our leader captive, and they have the twins in their possession as well. At this moment, we have two objectives: One, free our leader, and Two, capture the twins. We have reports that the group that went with our leader was killed, so we only have one to rescue. By now the Cyniclons most likely know about our plans to take over Cyniclonia; I'm sure that they interrogated Shinji-sama. However, they don't know my plan to get them back for what they did."

"What is your plan then, Jugoi-sama?" asked another Kuritara.

"Good question. My plan is to first create a distraction at the prison, so we can free Shinji-sama. Once everyone there is occupied, I will lead a select group of warriors to the palace. The power of the twins is like a light, so it shouldn't be hard to find them. However, all of this depends on getting the newcomers from Earth out of the palace. Ordinary Cyniclon guards we can defeat, but the so-called 'Saviors' will be harder to defeat. We must get them out of the palace at all costs."

"What is your plan for that? Surely it won't be enough to simply create a distraction at the prison. They'll expect something like that, and put more guards around the twins," another Kuritara said.

Jugoi responded, "I'll create an explosion at the gates of the palace. Everyone will come to see what happened, and then a group of us can get in unnoticed if we fly high enough."

"Okaaayy….." Everyone said skeptically.

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Jugoi asked irately.

An older Kuritara spoke up. "I believe we would do better to use stealth. If we launch an attack at the back of the palace, we'll have a better chance of getting in."

"Go on…." Jugoi said.

"If we use a lesser entrance, preferably the Spark Gate, it won't be as well guarded, and since the majority of the guards will be at the prison, we can simply knock out or kill the ones who remain easily."

"Very well, we'll go with that plan. One more thing- leave the twins' father alive," Jugoi said.

This order was met with murmurs and headshakes, so Jugoi said, "If we kill their father, the twins won't help us. Besides, we can easily take him, he's not very powerful."

This was met with more approval. However, up in the trees, Taruto grabbed Pudding and teleported back to the palace.

Once they arrived, Pudding contacted the other Mews through her pendant, and told them that she and Taruto had important information, and to come to the palace immediately. Meanwhile, Taruto had contacted Pai with that same message, and then called a guard, and told him to bring Yumi-sama and Genji-sama immediately. The Cyniclon ran off, and returned in five minutes with Yumi-sama and Genji-sama. Then Pai teleported in, and the Mews ran in soon after. Yumi-sama sent a guard off to tell everyone there was another meeting, and soon they were all in the informal Kaikan, again.

Briefly, Pudding and Taruto explained that they had been spying on the Kuritara's meeting, and explained the Kuritara's plan to their comrades.

After that, everyone became silent until Kisshu said, "So, we have to guard the Spark Gate, as well as the prison. Also, I think Emiko, Ayame and Hanna should remain with Mayuri-san, Kamisori and Houseki."

"Why those three in particular, Kisshu?" Genji-sama asked.

"Emiko and Ayame both have healing powers, and since Emiko is the strongest healer, she should be kept in reserve in case we have any really serious casualties. Also, Ayame and Hanna are closest to age with the twins. I think it would be good for those children to have someone close to their age with them in this situation," Kisshu replied.

"Alright, then that's settled," Yumi-sama said. "By the way, did you or Pudding hear when they're planning this attack for, Taruto?"

"They didn't say, but one of them was writing nearby, and I saw something about 'two weeks from now'," Taruto said. "Maybe they're planning the attack for two weeks from today, when they had the meeting."

"Then we have some time," Genji-sama said. "Let's get planning."


	19. Chapter 19

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 21:**

**Planning**

"Does anyone have any suggestions for what we should do about this situation?" Yumi-sama asked.

Everyone was silent until, surprisingly, Hanna spoke up. "The Kuritara are attacking the prison to free their leader, but also as a distraction to capture Houseki, Kamisori and Mayuri-san, right?" Everyone nodded. "If we send our best warriors to the prison, they'll know that the twins and Mayuri-san are less well-guarded, but they also will think that we would send our best to protect our new friends, and send the ones they see as weaker to the prison. I think they'd expect us to send our strongest to guard the twins and Mayuri-san, and send the less strong ones to the prison. The way I see it, we are all strong in our own ways. The Kuritara don't have much information on any of us except Uncle Kisshu, Uncle Taruto, and Uncle Pai, so they don't know our true strength. If we send only the Mews, Uncle Kisshu, Uncle Taruto, and Uncle Pai to the prison, the Kuritara will think that Mayuri-san and the twins will be less well guarded, and we'll gain the advantage. Aunt Emiko, Ayame-onee-chan, Dire Bite-onii-chan, Aunt Light Pink, Suihou-onee-chan, Akai-onee-chan and me are all strong enough to fight off the Kuritara, especially as the group coming here will be smaller than the group attacking the prison. Also, there are other guards here and at the prison, so it's not like we'd be fighting alone. Does that seem like a good plan?"

Everyone stared at Hanna until Kisshu said, "Hanna, when did you learn to think like this? Most six-year-olds don't even understand the concept of true fighting, much less know how to strategize like that."

Hanna shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe the powers I was given made me smarter. Is my idea a bad one?"

Yumi-sama said, "No, that's actually a good plan. Let the Kuritara think they have the advantage, then completely destroy them before they realize that we turned the tables on them. Good job, Hanna."

Hanna beamed.

"Well, I think that concludes this meeting," Genji-sama said. "Why don't we have some lunch, and then you can all be free to do as you please. Ayame, you can be excused from your lessons."

Ayame smiled, and Hanna started jumping up and down, crying, "Ayame-onee-chan, let's play!"

This made everyone smile at her.


	20. Chapter 20

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 22:**

**Battle Time! Part 1**

**(Written by my friend)**

After eating, the Mews, Pai, Kisshu, and Taruto went to the prison, and everyone else took Mayuri, Kamisori, and Houseki into a different room in the palace. They all surrounded the twins and Mayuri with their backs turned so they could protect them if the Kuritara tried a sneak attack.

The room was pretty much a dungeon, with the same features as one. The cold stone floor was kind of light black, and the walls were a dark gray stone. The only things that were missing to make it a dungeon was the torture devices.

Everyone glared at the direction they were staring in, but it was another few hours before anything happened. Then the palace began to shake, and a wasp Kuritara burst through where the door USED to be. Immediately, Hanna froze the Kuritara. Ayame jumped into the air, her eyes began to glow bright blue, and she was surrounded by fire and ice. The wasp Kuritara's eyes widened, just before Ayame engulfed him in fire and ice. He then turned into a pile of gray dust. Ayame returned to normal and landed back on the ground.

"Whoa…" the twins mumbled. They DEFINITELY hadn't seen THAT coming. Not long after, a female wasp Kuritara flew in, and Dire Bite did the same thing Ayame had done, except he used earth and electricity, and his eyes glowed bright green. He also turned back to normal and landed.

Suddenly, more wasp and bee Kuritara came flying in, each uglier than the last. Dire Bite and Ayame did their attacks over and over, as did Hanna with her freezing attack. Everyone used their own powers, but the wasp and bee Kuritara just kept coming.

Ayame and Dire Bite weren't sure if they could keep going much longer; they had already used their power about sixteen or seventeen times and it was starting to take its toll on them.

Ayame fell on her face but got back up. She was in pain, but then remembered her future son, Danger Fang, who had had the courage to come back to the past to help his parents. One glance at Dire Bite, and she saw he had remembered the same thing. They smirked at each other, and with a look of belief, they continued fighting. Though they knew they were fighting for the twins, a small part of them was also fighting for Danger Fang. They may not have known him well, but he was still a big part of their hearts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guardians of Cyniclonia Chapter 23:**

**The End**

Meanwhile, at the prison, the Mews and Cyniclons were fighting the Kuritara and winning. None of the enemy had managed to get inside to free their leader, and many had been killed or injured. Finally the butterfly Kuritara who seemed to be in charge shouted, "Retreat!" The others picked up their fallen comrades, and made a run for it. There was no time to celebrate; Kisshu had just received a message from Emiko saying things were getting bad at the palace. So Kisshu, Pai and Taruto teleported the Mews back to the palace, leaving the prison guards to clean up.

Once Kisshu and the others got there, they saw that there were more Kuritara attacking the twins' protectors than they had thought. It had gotten so out of hand that Mayuri had started to fight as well, showing that he had the ability to grow and control plants- rather like Taruto. The others had objected to him fighting, but his skills convinced them.

Kisshu and the others took out their weapons and began to fight again. Ayame and Dire Bite had stopped using their new powers; it was too exhausting, and now they were fighting with their weapons- Ayame's Phoenix Swords, and Dire Bite's Fire Daggers. They fought as a team; as soon as a Kuritara came near, Ayame would cut the wings off of him/her, and Dire Bite would finish it off.

Suddenly, Hanna collapsed, exhausted. Emiko immediately killed her opponent, and ran to Hanna. She picked her up, then put her down in the middle of the ring of Cyniclons and Mews, telling the twins, "Take care of her." Then Emiko went back to fighting.

The twins looked at each other, nodded, then each put a hand on one of Hanna's shoulders. Suddenly a bright light flashed, and the Kuritara shielded their eyes. This gave the others an advantage. They redoubled their attacks, causing panic among the blinded Kuritara. The Kuritara began swinging their weapons randomly, sometimes hitting each other. Unfortunately, a lucky swing hit Kisshu on the leg, and he crumpled to the ground with a cry.

The twins saw this, and redoubled their efforts to wake Hanna up. Their efforts paid off, and Hanna's eyes shot open, glowing bright blue. She then jumped in front of Kisshu.

"Kuritara, BIND!" Hanna shouted. All the Kuritara froze in place, unable to move. Hanna clapped her hands together and held the position. "Now's your chance! Finish them off!" Hanna yelled.

The others immediately finished the ten left standing off. Hanna relaxed her position with a sigh, and reminded the others, "Uncle Kisshu is hurt."

This was true. Kisshu was beginning to look paler than usual, because he was losing a lot of blood from his injury. Emiko immediately ran to him and caught him as he passed out. She then laid him flat on his back, and got to work healing his injury. None of the others were that seriously injured, but Ichigo had strained her wrist, and the others were all exhausted. Ayame got to work on healing Ichigo's wrist.

Emiko finished healing Kisshu's leg, then teleported him to their room to rest. Ayame finished healing Ichigo's wrist, but collapsed soon after. Ichigo caught her, and carried her up to the room she and Dire Bite shared. Dire Bite went too. Mayuri ran to his two children, asking if they were okay.

"We're fine," they replied. Then they turned to the others. "Thank you for protecting us," they said.

"You're welcome," Hanna said, speaking for everyone. "Thanks for helping me as well." The twins smiled shyly.

Pai took out some kind of communication device and spoke into it. "Yumi-sama, we have successfully defeated the Kuritara, here and at the prison. Could you send someone down to clean up? We're all pretty exhausted over here."

"Of course," Yumi-sama responded. "I'll send a squad down. You all should rest, you fought hard today."

"Understood," Pai said, and cut the connection.

The battle was over.

**Well everyone, that's it for this story. Yay! I'm finally done! I may do some of my own stories soon, but for now I'm collaborating on a story posted by my best friend, Shady-Rocket-chu-girl. For those who are wondering, she is also the friend who wrote about half of this story. Also, for the curious, Emiko in this story is me, and Ayame is my friend. Being the daughter of me and Kisshu was her wonderful idea, so we could both be in the story. I hope everyone enjoyed this story.**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave reviews!**


End file.
